Talk:Avernus
Avernus' Fate Killing/executing Avernus gets you his robes. I have also chosen to let him continue his research (ethically) and found no evidence of any sort of reward. I haven't tried the other options (exile and whatever else). Has anyone found any sort of reward for NOT killing him, other than approval from Morrigan? --Crush. 01:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Its quite inconvenient, if you play an "evil blood mage" you would want to kill him to get the robes & at the same time be evil and let him continue experiments... maybe profit more. Its a shame. Anyone know if something happens if you let him continue his experiments without persuading or ordering him to do so ethically? The reason I ask is because he'll say that he's near a breakthrough, if you let him continue his "dark experiments", and that you should expect nothing if you order (not persuade) him to continue ethically. - Kerethos (talk) 20:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Stealing from Avernus Has anyone managed to do this? Does he give anything decent? I've only gotten failures (using Leliana with Master Stealing and 25 Cunning). I'm wondering if you would get something besides what he drops when you kill him. BenJP 22:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) * Well now that you mention it, I logged on a scene with Leliana in the party, but I do not have the skills as high as you do. All the attempts failed nonetheless. Auriaya 22:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I used Leliana and Managed to steal from him, but only got lyrium and health poultice. (I have Master Stealing and 16 cunning) The Showdown with Sophia Dryden My normal course of action to conclude the Warden's Keep DLC is to persuade Sophia to close the rip in the veil as a condition for me going to kill Avernus for her. After that I convince Avernus to conduct ethical research and subsequently head back to double cross Sophia so I can get my hands on her armor. In an effort to get a more dramatic conclusion, I decided to take the dialogue trees that would force a confrontation between Sophia and Avernus and then help Avernus deal with Sophia. The problem is that Avernus's spell mechanics are infuriating as he tends to throw fireballs from point blank range at Sophia as she charges him. As you might expect, the resulting explosion injures friend and foe alike and if you don't have Fire Resistant gear, Avernus could potentially disable one or two members of the party in the course of trying to destroy Sophia and her minions if he casts his Fireball spell in brief enough intervals. You don't suffer Friendly Fire damage from your PC allies on settings of Normal or below, but it appears that doesn't apply to NPC's. The programmers could've at least had the common decency to give Avernus some debuffs or DD spells for that fight rather than allowing him to carelessly fling AoE's about that could wipe out the party or at the very least, cause you to begin the Demon Wave / Veil Closure fight with a seriously diminished health capacity.